Memories
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Grell's been wanting Sebastian, and Ciels health and wellbeing has suffered as a result, dumped a fair way from his manor Ciel tried to stumble back, but to no avail he ends up unconscious in a stream, and that's how Sebastian found him. But what about Ciels recovery, what's wrong with him, Ciel has memory loss, and Sebastian has to help him get over it.


"Shit!" The demon cursed as he realised something was wrong, very wrong, things hadn't been going so well for him. The contract between him and his master was growing distant, he couldn't even tell if he was in trouble or not like he used to.

Sebastian Michaelis hadn't heard anything from his young Lord in at least 6 hours, it wasn't night time, and he was sure something was wrong, but why wasn't his contract alerting him to the fact that that there was anything wrong.

Was it because Sebastian had become distant in his duties as a butler? Was it the because he was breaking one of the fundamental rules his and his masters contract was based on.

Probably.

Sebastian had been neglecting Ciel for a while, maybe he didn't realise it, or rather he did, he just ended up constantly getting distracted by that red-headed annoyance called Grell. That reaper never knew when to give up. And now Ciel and Sebastian's contract was suffering as a result.

"Grell!" Sebastian shouted, pushing the reaper off him, who had taken the demons time of confusion and worry to pin him to the wall, Grell had Sebastian right where he wanted him, and he wanted to take full advantage of that.

"Your weaker when your not as close to that brat," Grell hummed slightly, pinning Sebastian to the wall as he licked the hellish creatures neck, "I like you like this." He smirked, as a flicker of distaste ran through Sebastian's features. He hated Grell, and that was never going to change. Even though he doubted that the one he truly loved and cared for ever felt the same way about him, for Sebastian having his love not returned was better than ever having feelings for this reaper!

"You're not even fighting back." Grell laughed in slight satisfaction, only to earn a glare from Sebastian.

"You must think us demons are quite tame when we have no contract," Sebastian retorted as he quickly brought his knee into the reapers crotch. "Never underestimate a demon, whether contract bound or not, we only serve to make life hell." He added, pushing Grell away from him and watching him curl up into a ball, tears forming in the red-heads eyes.

"B-bassy!" Grell stuttered out, his voice about an octave higher than it was before, "Come on, I'll return your love, you know he wont!" He pleaded slightly, but the demon didn't pay much attention, instead Sebastian donned his demonic getup, his form shifting, not in the miasma type that Ciel had seen before, no, there were loud cracks and pops as Sebastian showed his true self.

"Listen reaper, and listen good." The demon hissed, "I couldn't care less about you, or your feelings towards me," he kicked Grell onto his back and placed his heeled boot over the reapers chest, slight pressure applied over his heart, "now tell me, where can I find Ciel." His eyes were cold as they stared at the reaper, "hurry up, patience isn't my virtue."

Grell gulped, he didn't care if Ciel died, why wouldn't he, he was a reaper, he had seen death, he had to live with this job, his punishment for choosing suicide.

Sebastian continued to glare at him, his glare now one that could freeze hell over.

"I-I don't know where Ciel is!" Grell cried out, it was a lie, and the demon knew that, he began digging the heel into Grell's chest.

"I have no qualms about killing a divine being such as yourself, whether my master ordered it or not, so if you want to live, tell me where my master is." The demons voice was a low growl, enough to make the ground beneath Grell rumble.

"I left by the side of the road somewhere, I don't remember where!" Grell stammered out quickly, not wanting Sebastian to kill him, how else was he to continue to cause him trouble, he couldn't do that if he was dead.

"Where?!" Sebastian hissed, losing his patience quickly.

"On a track, leading towards London, I don't know where he might be though, he might have gotten up and tried to make his way back. He might have tried summoning you, but then again, you haven't been responding to him lately anyway." A smirk crossed Grell's lips at that point in time.

In a split second Sebastian had Grell pinned up to the wall, "this is your fault." He growled, "you and your bloody fantasies." He shifted so his hand was around Grell's neck. "Now if you don't want to die, I suggest you tell me exactly where you left him, and in what state he was in, then I can go find him and hope that there is no lasting damage.

Grell gulped and for once fear flashed through his eyes, "6 miles from the manor, past the river, he was heavily sedated, I dumped him under a tree, I don't know what state he's in, I wouldn't like to say, the wild dogs that roam about at night might pick him off."

Sebastian's eyes glared hard at Grell as he tightened his grip around Grell's neck, deciding to choke the reaper to an unconsciousness, it saved having to deal with the consequences of killing a divine being. Grell's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and as soon as Sebastian saw that he dropped him, before utilising his natural speed, and going to the location where Grell had said.

As he reached the location Sebastian was greeted by nothing but his masters jacket and the Phantomhive family ring. Alarm shot through the demon, Ciel never took that ring off, it after all was one of the few remaining things of his parents he had left.

Quickly he pocketed the ring and started to see if his master had left some sort of trail. If he had indeed been sedated, as Grell had said, then he was highly likely to be sluggish and slow, he couldn't have gotten far.

"Ciel?!" Sebastian called out, all traces of formality gone as he searched for his master, Sebastian wanted him alive and safe, he really didn't care if his love was unreturned. He just wanted Ciel safe.

As Sebastian ran along, guilt started to get to the demon, a strange thing, especially since Sebastian was a bit of an emotionless rock, he had always been that pillar of support, and much like his master rarely, or rather never let his emotions free. (Apart from the odd bit of sarcasm or the odd joke here and there.)

As Sebastian continued to run along the weather started to turn, dark grey clouds engulfed the once blue sky quickly, as the rain started to fall down.

This made it all the more imperative that Sebastian found his master, what if he had fallen and hurt himself...? What if he had fallen into a stream or the river...? Who knows what would happen to him?

Sebastian was all about to lose hope as he ran past a stream, when something caught his eye. He skidded to a halt and cautiously walked towards the edge of the stream, almost scared of what he might find. There was a body. The body of a boy.

Sebastian carefully waded into the stream, needing to find out who it was, the torrential downpour was making the stream swell.

The body was lay on its side, it's back facing Sebastian, a nasty gash on the back of its head, it was clear to the demon that this human had slipped and fell into the stream, hitting its head on a rock on the way down, most likely rendering it unconscious.

As Sebastian rolled the body onto its back, making sure to keep its head out of the water, his eyes widened, it was his master!

Relief washed over the demon much like the rain that ran down his face, at least he had found Ciel, but he knew Ciel wasn't safe yet, he needed to get Ciel back to the Manor and tend to his injuries.

No doubt Ciel was going to be ill for a long time.


End file.
